I Wish
by Hiei-Sessho-Luver1223
Summary: this is just a romance fic bout inukag and maybe a bit of sanmir and lata on kagsess about when inu and kag and san and mir tell eachother how they feel but when kikyo,naraku, and sessh come in what'll happen?
1. Kagome returns

kagome sat down on her bed.maybe i was a little harsh i could have atleast let him explain.kagome said to herself as stared off into space watching the scene of inuyasha and kikyo talking and then kikyo saying that she hated him that she loved onigumo"they killed naraku but she brought muso/onigumo back to life" that they were now bitter enemies,then she kissed him farewell and was taken away by her soul collecters fading into the nighttime sky.kagome came into the part after kikyo's kiss, she started crying and she ran into the forest.she heard inuyasha cry out her name and she heard rustling as he tried to get to her but she jumped into the well, but the wierdest part was that she saw tears in his eyes as he whipped his hand out trying to grab her wrist but he didnt catch it and now she was sitting on her fluffy pink bed with the ringing of inuyasha crying out her name and the scene of him leaning over the edge of the well tears falling from his face to hers.thinkin bout inuyasha again kags?her brother asked, kagome sighed.nope i'm goin back today.she happily,take care sota, seeya lata.she grinned and then she climbed down the vines with the presents for her friends in her big yellow bag.then she ran to the well house and happily jumped in. 

inuyasha sat sulking,resting his forehead on the lip of the well thinking of who else but kagome the way she looked,her personality,her smile he just couldn't get her outta his head it was driving him nuts,and the worst part was he was losing her scent,and was constantly fighting the battle to make sure he remembered her face so far he was just barely winning.he's been sulking ever since kagome left.sango whispered.i know,but he's in love ya can't blame the poor guy.miroku said smally,well i bet kagome-okoasan "mother" feels even worse.said shippo quietly, I CAN HERE YOU,GOD !god what did i do to deserve this?hmmmn bad question.inuyasha said, WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT KAGOME LEFT AGAIN!shippo yelled,i-i know so can you all leave me alone now?he asked sadly,they nodded and left.suddenly his ears picked up the sound of something or someone from inside of the well then his nose picked up a scent,her scent.kagome giggled. nine months of doing this and i still can barely manage to land.she said to herself.then felt eyes on her and she looked up to see inuyasha staring back down at her.he jumped in and landed infront of her,she dropped her bag and embraced him .inuyasha.she cried into his chest, he bent downand inhaled her scent deeply.i've missed you so much inuyasha.she sobbed, oh kagome i-i missed you too.he sighed gently they slid down with kagome inbetween his legs just enjoying being in eachothers arms and they would have stayed like that too if it weren't for a certin furball who was shouting.IT'S THEM MIROKU,SANGO,KILALA KAGOME'S BACK AND oh,oh OH .little shippo said happily,oh kagome im so glad to see you again,kilala just lays around all day,hmn no offense,miroku hasn't groped me since you left,shippo never wants to play anymore and all inuyasha does is sulk by the well.sango said happily.not that the part about miroku is bad.sango added,kagome grabbed her bag.inuyasha could you help me up and outta here?kagome said shyly,he smirked and picked her up bridal style then lept up and out.they sat down in their new camp as kagome passed out presents.ohhhhh kagome it's so beautiful.sango said,for she had just opened up her present that held a soft silk magenta kimono with a sage green sash.thank you.sango said,kagome then gave kilala a nice warm bed.kilala mewed a thanks and rolled into a little ball and slept peacefully.kagome smiled. um kagome my present seems to have strong spiritual waves coming from it.kagome smiled .just open it.she said,he opened it to reveal a series of differents scrolls for disbatching and purifying demons a small pot of purification powder and some rosareies.wow kagome did you use your powers on these?miroku asked amazingly,kagome grinned,yea and you better put it all to good use alot of energy went into that .kagome giggled,miroku hugged her and she felt his hand on her butt she scowled but stopped when she heard inuyasha growling he punched miroku as usual he passed out but not before uttering his famous words.urgh but it was worth the pain .and then was out cold.kagome handed shippo two presents,the first he was very happy with the little box was crammed with candy,but he was estatic with the second he held a soft emerald green velvet blanket which had lighter green leaves on it.it's great MOMMY it smells just like you.shippo exclaimed,kagome giggled.that's cause that used to be my blanket.she said,he jumped up and hugged her.she went to inuyasha and held one present.can i talk to you in private?kagome asked smally,yea sure.inuyasha said,they walked into the forest.and she gave him his present.which was a photo album he looked through it the first couple pictures were of her family,then there was one of sango,miroku,shippo and kilala,keade,kouga ginta and hakakku ,sesshomaru rin and jaken, there was one of him sango miroku shippo and kilala,however his all time favorite was the one of him with his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him with her arms over his she was smiling that beautiful warm smile of hers while he wore a blushing type of grin there were sakura petals floating around them.kagome sighed.i like that one too.she said,inuyasha blushed,kagome then pulled out the shikon no tama.we each get a wish.kagome said,and handed inuyasha the jewel .k-kagome.he asked,make your wish inuyasha.she said,then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips,she pulled from our surprised hanyou.remeber whatever you ask for i'll always love you the way you are.kagome said,


	2. notes from the auther

sorry guys i'll update more if more people review i gotta see if i should keep writing this fic or not.oh and i needs ideas so if you want somethin ta happen in the story tell me an i'll do my best.

- Ja'ne Kagome


End file.
